just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
This Is How We Do
Not to be confused with That's How We Do This Is How We Do is a song in Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Katy Perry. Setting The dance takes place in front of backdrops containing a multitude of sports arenas or figures resembling sports arenas. Some of the arenas seen are a baseball field, a football field, and a running track. The Aerobics dance takes place in front of backdrops mostly comprised of the colors purple and teal. Two prominent features seen during the performance are slices of watermelon and the phrase "This Is How We Do" in capital letters. Mashup The mashup for This Is How We Do can only be played if the person has Just Dance Unlimited. (Either with or without subscription) Therefore, it can only be played on eighth generation consoles. The mashup does not come with a theme attached to it, but it does have 9 coaches in it. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ Gold Dust ▪ Baby Girl ▪ Gold Dust ▪ I'm So Excited ▪ Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) ▪ Airplanes ▪ Baby Girl ▪ Gold Dust ▪ I'm So Excited ▪ Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) ▪ I'm So Excited ▪ Troublemaker (Sweat Version) ▪ The Choice Is Yours ▪ What About Love ▪ Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) ▪ Airplanes ▪ ▪ The Choice Is Yours ▪ Troublemaker (Sweat Version) Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of This Is How We Do Classic Version *Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Aerobics Version *Just Dance 2016 (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One): Mojo Coins Purchase (2,000 Mojo Coins) *Just Dance 2016 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Game Progression (Sixth alternate to be unlocked) *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) *Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start Mashup *Just Dance Unlimited (2016): Available from start FANMADE Version *Just Dance Unlimited (2016): Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Appearances in other songs See Turn up the Love for source appearances of the individual from the FANMADE Version None of the individuals associated with This Is How We Do have appeared in any other song in the series, but the setting from the Classic Version is seen in the Panda Version of Don't Stop Me Now Gallery Classic ThisIsHowWeDo1.png ThisIsHowWeDo2.png ThisIsHowWeDo3.png ThisIsHowWeDo4.png ThisIsHowWeDoGoldMove1.gif ThisIsHowWeDo5.png ThisIsHowWeDoGoldMove2.gif ThisIsHowWeDo6.png ThisIsHowWeDoGoldMove3.gif ThisIsHowWeDo7.png ThisIsHowWeDo8.png ThisIsHowWeDo9.png Aerobics ThisIsHowWeDoAerobics1.png ThisIsHowWeDoAerobics2.png ThisIsHowWeDoAerobics3.png ThisIsHowWeDoAerobicsGoldMove1.gif ThisIsHowWeDoAerobics4.png ThisIsHowWeDoAerobicsGoldMove2.gif ThisIsHowWeDoAerobics5.png ThisIsHowWeDoAerobics6.png ThisIsHowWeDoAerobicsGoldMove3.gif ThisIsHowWeDoAerobics7.png ThisIsHowWeDoAerobics8.png ThisIsHowWeDoAerobics9.png FANMADE ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADE1.png ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADE2.png ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADE3.png ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADE4.png ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADEGoldMove.gif ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADE5.png ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADE6.png ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADE7.png ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADE8.png ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADE9.png Mashup ThisIsHowWeDoMashup1.png|Gold Dust ThisIsHowWeDoMashup2.png|Baby Girl ThisIsHowWeDoMashup3.png|Gold Dust ThisIsHowWeDoMashup4.png|I'm So Excited ThisIsHowWeDoMashup5.png|Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) ThisIsHowWeDoMashup6.png|Airplanes ThisIsHowWeDoMashup7.png|I'm So Excited ThisIsHowWeDoMashup8.png|Troublemaker (Sweat Version) ThisIsHowWeDoMashup9.png|The Choice Is Yours ThisIsHowWeDoMashup10.png|What About Love ThisIsHowWeDoMashup11.png|Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) ThisIsHowWeDoMashup12.png|Airplanes ThisIsHowWeDoMashupGoldMove.gif| ThisIsHowWeDoMashup13.png|The Choice Is Yours ThisIsHowWeDoMashup14.png|Troublemaker (Sweat Version) Promotional Images ThisIsHowWeDoThumbnail.png ThisIsHowWeDoThumbnail2.png ThisIsHowWeDoAnnouncement.gif ThisIsHowWeDoAerobicsThumbnail.png ThisIsHowWeDoAerobicsBirthday.png JustDance2016Resolution4.png Other ThisIsHowWeDo1stCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the first coach from the Classic Version ThisIsHowWeDoAerobicsAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Aerobics Version, known as "Sporty" ThisIsHowWeDoFANMADEAvatarSticker.png|Avatar used to represent the FANMADE Version ThisIsHowWeDoPose1.PNG ThisIsHowWeDoPose2.png ThisIsHowWeDoAerobicsPose1.png ThisIsHowWeDoAerobicsPose2.png ThisIsHowWeDoItFANMADEPose2.png Don'tStopMeNowPanda5.png|The setting from the Classic Version in the Panda Version of Don't Stop Me Now Theme5Sticker1.png|Sticker of a photograph of the coaches from the Classic Version at a basketball game References Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2016 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Quartet Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 1 or Easy Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 1 or Low Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup